Fix Me
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus Dylan Breaks up with Marco, and Marco struggles with moving on and finding new love Slash


**Fix Me**

**Title: **Fix Me

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**E-mail:** ItsSadYouSuck at yahoo dot com

**Category: **Degrassi

**Genre: **Romance / Dram / Angst

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now.

**Warning:** Slash m/m, hent f/m, Femslash f/f, child abuse, ooc-ness

**Paring:** Dylan/Marco Dylan/OC Marco/OC Marco?

**Summary: **Dylan Breaks up with Marco, and Marco struggles with moving on and finding new love.

**Archive:** Please be my guest, just let me know, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Fix Me**

**A/N:** My first language is English, I just can't do grammar or spell worth crap so you'll have to deal with me until I get a beta because at the moment I don't have one.

**- Chapter 01 -**

"Marco we need to talk." Dylan said in a serious tone as Marco entered his dorm room.

"Uh, sure about what?" Marco asked confused as Dylan had him sit down on his bed while holding his small hand.

"Marco I met someone." Dylan said in all seriousness, and the Italian boy knew exactly what he meant.

"Wha, what!" Marco asked as the blood drained from his face.

"I meat someone ells." He repeated. "I like you, you know I do, but were never together anymore and I want someone who can be around." Marco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's really nice I think you'd like him." Dylan stopped abruptly as the dark haired youth ripped his hand from the older teens standing up.

"I, I have to go." Marco spoke softly walking out of the room ignoring Dylan's cries for him to come back. Once he got downstairs and outside of the building he tock out his cell phone dialing Ellie's number.

"Hello." Ellie answered from her end of the line as she picked up the phone

"Hey Ellie could you please come pick me up?" Marco asked his voice cracking.

"Yes of course, where are you?" She answered immediately, when she heard the amount of emotion coming through his voice.

"At Dylan's dorm." He answered sniffing a little.

"Alright all be there as soon as I can." She answered hanging up the phone. Marco sighed glad he had kept himself from crying so far, as he shoved his cell phone into his jean pocket sitting on the curb.

Around fifteen minutes latter "Are you alright?" A deep voice with an English accent asked from behind him, a strong hand touching his shoulder lightly. Marco turned to say he was fine but stopped at the sight of the stranger. He was tall about a foot and a half taller then Marco, with bright emerald green eyes, and black hair with green strikes. He was wearing all black, baggy pants with a red star-studded belt, a plain black tee shirt and a pair of boots. "Are you alright?" The man before him asked again.

"I, I'm fine." Marco stuttered sounding anything but.

"Oh really?" The older man asked sounding skeptical as he sat down next to the Italian boy on the curb. "Yeah know something, you're a horrible liar." He said giving the younger teen a dazzling smile. "I'm Carver, by the way." He said smiling again.

"Marco." He said simply looking at his shoes with little interest.

"Oy, come on whatever it is it cant be that bad." Carver said throwing an arm around the smaller young mans shoulders.

"My boyfriend just left me for someone he thinks I would like." He said tears coming to his eyes. "It's not my flat we can never see each other." The dark eyed young man said as he cried harder.

"Aw kid it's not that bad." Carver said pulling the younger close to him and letting him cry on his shoulder. "Come on now stop crying it will be alright, you'll find someone, someone better and worthy of you." The emerald-eyed teen said trying to comfort the smaller young man.

"I, I guess your right." Marco stuttered out whipping his teary eyes with a sleeve not removing himself from the embrace. A few moments latter Ellie pulled in as if the devil were on her heals. "That's my ride, I have to go, thank you." Marco said reluctantly getting up.

"No problem, anytime." Carver said giving him another dazzling smile.

"Bye." The Italian boy said waving with a watery smile as he got into the little black Volkswagen bug, Ellie had gotten it for her birthday the year before.

"Who was that?" Ellie asked as he started playing with her CD player.

"Just some guy." Marco said off handedly as he looked up watching Carver walk into the dorms.

"So what happened?" The red head asked as they drove off.

"Dylan broke up with me for someone ells." The Italian young man replied wiping at his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

"Oh …" Ellie said trailing off she didn't know what to say, they spent the duration of the ride in complete silence until they arrived at his house.

"Uh, thanks." Marco said uneasily as he got out of the car.

"Uh, yeah your welcome." Ellie said uncomfortably before he closed the door. The red head watched as her friend disappeared into the house before driving off towards her own home.

Marco walked in feeling incredibly tired "Mama, Papa" The Italian boy let out a sigh of relief as he got no answer from them, glad they weren't home. Slowly he walked up the stairs to his room, walking in he noticed that there were six messages; he walked over to it a pressed play. He quickly deleted each one as Dylan's voice came through the speaker. On the fifth one it was a message from Spinner.

"Hey Marco, I just wanted to let you know I have to go visit my grandmother so I cant go to the movies with you this weekend." Spinner said sounding none to happy on the message. Marco sighed and deleted it along with the others including the very last one that happened to be from Dylan as well. Sighing again he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his nice cozy bed, trying to stop the tears and failing miserable as they washed over his cheeks onto his pillow, Marco fell asleep that night crying.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"Marco honey you need to get up your friends are here." Came Marco's mothers voice as she cracked the door opened before ducking back out. Marco groaned snuggling deeper into his pillows trying to figure out who the hell was coming over so early in the mourning.

Marco jumped as his door was rudely slammed open, and three people walked in before closing the door behind them. "What the Fuck." Marco said bewildered.

"Time to wake up Fag boy." Came a very familiar female voice. The Italian teen blinked in confusion, searching around for the light on his nightstand he flipped it on.

"Why are you three here?" He asked his voice fogged with confusion and sleep, before him stood Alex, Sean, and Jay.

"Are classes were put together and then grouped into groups of four and five, the three of us have to do the project with you, if you had bothered to show up yesterday you would have known that." Alex told him from her perch leaning against his desk writing on her fingertips with one of his black ballpoint pen.

"Yesterday, what was yesterday?" Marco asked himself aloud his eyes went wide and tear welled up in them as he remembered what happened. The other three merely stared in shock as the raven-haired teen curled up into a ball, crying his eyes out. Alex was the first to recover from her shock, and went and got Marco's mother.

"Marco, honey what's wrong, why are you crying?" Asked the plump women as she sat on his bed lightly touching his shoulder. The raven haired teen turned watery dark eyed on her before burying his head in her shoulder, and told her what happened unaware of the three listeners. "Oh honey I'm sorry, everything's going to be alright, don't worry there's someone out there for you." His mother soothed petting his back.

"Thanks, Mama." He said sniffing as he whipped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Of course honey, do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked petting his head as she got up.

"No, thanks anyways Ma." He said giving her a week smile. She returned the smile kissing his forehead before walking out.

'Ahem' Came Sean from where he was leaning against the wall, Marco looked up like a dear caught in headlights, the blood draining from his face. "If you're done having a break down can we get on with the project, I want to get it over with?" Jay asked sounding annoyed. Alex glared at the brunet slapping him on the back of the head.

"We don't have to do the project today if you don't want to." Alex said being abnormally kind.

"Uh, no that's fine we can do it today, I just need to take a shower." Marco said after thinking about it he really wanted something to take his mind off of things and that was just perfect.

"That's fine we'll wait here." Alex said plopping down on his bed as he got up. Grabbing his towels he covered himself up slightly as he walked into his bathroom adjoined to his room.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review, thank you!_


End file.
